


Education

by wackledoodle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kawaii, Multi, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackledoodle/pseuds/wackledoodle
Summary: Amy teaches the boys about life. And maybe they'll teach her a few things as well.





	1. Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading the Silver Saga and remembered this ship. I also love Shadamy so volia. At the bottom will be links toward stories I advise you all to read. Enjoy!

She walks away from him, face beet red and quills pasted against her muzzle from the rain. The silver hedgehog watched in mild amusement and confusion as she aimessly tries to climb up the mountain. Her footing was wrong; the heel of her shoe kept slipping back.

Her quills kept getting in the way of her sight, the same for the rain.

 

But she kept going.

"Instead of gawking at me put those powers to good use! We gotta find Sonic!"

 

He looked up at her his face puzzled. Green emerald eyes hardened with determination stared him down. It was terryfying.

It was also his motivation.

"Sorry Miss Rose, I'm coming!" the rain continued to pour, seeming to be endless.

Just like her.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running after the blue hero allows her to think for once, Shadow listens.

She takes a seat in the middle of the hill. Nothing fancy, a few flowers and wild life speckled here and there. Usually she would be one to take her surrounding into consideration but not right now. 

 

She wanted to think.

So she did.

She thought long and hard. She didn't even mind when Shadow stood beside her. But then something just clicked.

For the past ten minutes she didn't say a word till now.

"Shadow. Do you believe in love?" she asked not bothering to look at his expression. He didn't look down at her, nor did he answer. 

"When I was younger-" she starts "I didn't love him. I was really just crazy. A crazy fangirl I guess." She curls up against him when he took a seat.

"I know I'm pushy. I know I'm loud, delusional, obnoxious, selfish, and hot tempered" she pauses "But I mean well. I really do. Maybe I've gone the wrong way approaching him Shadow. Because I really do love him."

Shadow was quiet before mumbling lowly; Amy had to strain her ears to her. "What do you love about him?"

She takes some time to think.

Then she chuckles. Shadow's ears twitch at the sound. 

"I hate the fact he runs from me. I hate the fact he never gave me a chance, his love for chili dogs, and the fact he yelled at me." She tucks a quill behind her ears.

"But he is a challenge. I like a challenge. I like to win. I like how he cares or at least shows compassion for his friends. That he has the ability to run."

 

She looks up at the sky. "But I don't think I'll ever catch up will I?"

They both knew the answer. Sonic was engaged to Sally.


	3. Embrace Your Inner Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy takes them on a picnic. Shadow is Shadow, and Silver has a good time.

She points to a specific area asking Silver to lay out the blanket and all the necessities. He gives a small smile before doing so. With the flick of his wrist the basket and the green cloth settled their selves down neatly on the patch of green. 

He could hear her laugh of approval and of course Shadow's grunt. 

 

He sneaked a look at Shadow. 

"Don't be such a wet blanket emo boy."

Shadow looked at him as if he were surprise before replying.

"Weed head."

"Touché" he agrees.

"Boys come over here!" Her arms were akimbo, eyebrow quirked in a way that made the two warm up to her. "I hope you're not arguing again, I'm looking at you Shadow."

Silver allowed a laugh to escape resulting in a smack to the head. 

 

By the time all three had settled down Silver was already digging in, getting use to this times' food. "Miss Amy- twis is dewicious!!" His face was beaming at the flavors that attacked his mouth. It was intoxicating! Amy giggled just a bit, scolding him not to eat with his mouth full. Shadow scoffed at the sight. 

What a child.

"Cmon Shadow have some chips! I made the dip myself!"

"I don't eat."

She looked at him. He looked at her. Silver blinked confused. Was this a game?

He was startled when she jumped onto the dark life form, forcing him to eat.

 

 

They all knew he had to ability to avoid that.

Silver's ears rang at the sound of laugher and cuss words. He could feel a warm sensation growing in his chest. It was really nice. 

"Rose- get off of me! You. Remove her with your telekinesis!"

Silver gave him a side eye "Dunno Shadow." he reaches for a bag of chips "you seem rather comfy."

 

If looks could kill Silver would've decayed a long time ago.

 

________________________________________________

Silver sat confused staring down at the... concoctions that layed in his lap. "Miss Amy...?" 

"Yes Silver?" She was busy rubbing Shadows ears. He would always deny the fact it felt nice.

"What are these things?" He lifted up a rose. Shadow opens up a eye to respond "It's a Rosoideae, dummy."

"A what?"

"It's a rose, Rosoideae is its scientific name" Amy answers. Shadow makes a noise od approval.

"You're named after it?"

She nods.

"No wonder. You do have thorns." She scowls at his response, about to reply before he quickly adds "But you are still pretty! Shadow thinks so too!" 

Shadow growls as a warning and Amy laughed. 

 

This. This was nice. 

Silver spent the afternoon learning about flowers, endlessly flirting with Amy- and even with Shadow which resulted in him playing a quick game of Hide and Seek. He later found that Shadow is very good at finding stuff.

But it resulted in them all having a break from reality.

 

'We all need a break from reality' Shadow concludes, carrying a sleeping Amy in tow.

"Rose is a nice name for Miss Amy, right Shadow?" Shadow looks at the hedgehog for a moment, then at Amy.

 

He agreed.

"If only that blue faker could realize that." Silver nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the flick of the wrist- don't forget to comment and leave kudos!


	4. It's Ok To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cry. Cry your little heart out until satisfied.

Cry your little heart out. Cry. Mix salt and water and you have tears.

 

 

_My tears._

_She had run out in such a hurry. No one could stop her. She ran._

_Not nearly as fast as him._

_She kept running, vision blurred and the rain pouring dangerously._

_She could feel the heel of her shoe break, just like her heart. And she fell._

__The concrete never felt so welcoming before._ _

__

___'Imagine what everyone is thinking'_ _ _

___ _

____**'that you're a pathetic idiot?'**_ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

____****'yes.'** ** _ _ _ _

____**** _ _ _ _

____****Her heart aches, yearning for a band-aid.** ** _ _ _ _

____**** _ _ _ _

____****"Get up Rose."** ** _ _ _ _

____**** _ _ _ _

____****_get your sorry butt off the sidewalks._ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****** ** _ _ _ _

____****_He helped her up, just barely. She just realized he had a umbrella._ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****** ** _ _ _ _

____****__"You look horrid." He drapes his coat around her shivering form. She did. Her makeup was everywhere, her heel was broken, her quills did not help her appearance, and her nose was running._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****__ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****__"I know."_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****__ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****__ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****__ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****___she hobbles with a broken heal and scratch alongside him._ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****___ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****___ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

____****____Sonic married Sally._ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> SilvAmy: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4216952/1/Amy-s-Silver-Love
> 
> ShadAmy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113895 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113895
> 
> :)


End file.
